


food as the sixth love language (what love tastes like)

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Tw ed, lesbian poetry, love poetry, original - Freeform, tw eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "and you/ you who flowed into my heart/ like molasses/ thick and gold and bitter"





	food as the sixth love language (what love tastes like)

they say love is sweet

but in dreams where i taste

the hollow of her shoulder

and bite

she tastes of salted lake trout

she melts in my mouth

leaves hints

of a bitter aftertaste

and i have not had lake trout

in so long

i chase the feeling of brine

on my lips

the taste of lake michigan

that still lingers

and now

i chase the first bite of candy

that sticks to my teeth

the caramel that attaches itself

to the roof of my mouth

and you

you who flowed into my heart

like molasses

thick and gold and bitter

and i have never craved

a sweet end

to have syrup fill

the caverns of my lungs

but by god

i have never craved honey more

in my entire life

maybe

i could have both, i think

a rope of saltwater taffy

wrapped around my neck

how can you define

a sudden taste for sugar?

how it feels

to see a fork of wedding cake

held out for you

how it feels

to hear the words "eat"

to offer, to invite

to frame sweetness as something i can deserve

to die like this

an almost full stomach

the taste of nectar on my lips

_-food as the sixth love language (what love tastes like)_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
